


Cookies and cravings

by lilucath



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilucath/pseuds/lilucath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what felt like an eternity she saw that a light was switched on inside and not long after the door was opened to reveal a very sleepy looking Nicole. She was dressed in a dark tank-top and shorts. For the first time she saw her with her hair down and Waverly forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly could feel that the last drink had been too much, by the way everything was blurry around her. Okay, maybe the last few drinks. And she knew that it was a bad idea to be walking around alone outside, but she had to get some fresh air, because it wasn't just the alcohol that made her head spin.

Shorty had died two weeks ago and she still missed her friend dearly. She had really enjoyed working with him over the years and had lost not only a boss, but someone how had taken her under his wing and had looked out for her. He had been something like a father figure to her.

One week ago, Champ and she had decided to break up. It had been mutual to some extent or at least not much of protest on both sides. She had found out that he had been banging some chick from the next town over. A few weeks ago she probably wouldn't have even thought about leaving him for that. He had been a constant in her life. She had needed him after Wynonna had left. But her sister was back now. Finally her sister had admitted that they weren't crazy, that demons were real. And with her sister two more people had come into town and into her life. Dolls, who valued her research and opinion. Not enough to make her a black Badge division, but consultant wasn't bad. For now. And then there was Officer Nicole Haught. Waverly was sure that her no longer clinging to Champ like onto a lifeline had something to do with that redhead. Whenever she showed up, everything seemed a little bit brighter. She was usually already bubbly and clumsy, but whenever Officer Haught was around, her life skills went down to zero and she was too nervous to say something even remotely smart.

Shorty and Officer Haught were the reason that Waverly found herself quite drunk alone in the middle of the night on main street. And whenever she was drunk she got cravings. Right now she was craving two things. Cookies and the stupid smile of a certain redhead.

That is how she ended up at 3 am in front of Officer Haught's door with two plastic bags from the nearest gas-station in one hand filled with groceries.

Waverly was too drunk, which caused her to underestimate her strength and she knocked a bit too loud. She was sure even the neighbors three blocks down had been able to hear it.

After what felt like an eternity she saw that a light was switched on inside and not long after the door was opened to reveal a very sleepy looking Nicole. She was dressed in a dark tank-top and shorts. For the first time she saw her with her hair down and Waverly forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.

“Waverly?” Nicole's voice was dark and carried sleep. “What.. What are you doing here at...” She turned around and looked at something behind her. “At 3 in the morning?”

“I wanted cookies.” Waverly pouted, feeling disappointed that the redhead didn't seem as happy to see her as she wanted her to be.

“In the middle of the night?”

“Yep.” She popped the 'p'.

“Are you drunk?”, the woman asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Maybe a tiny.. tiny bit.” Her speech was more slurry that she wanted it to be.

“How did you know where I lived?”

“I know people.” Waverly threw her hair back with one hand to give off a badass vibe and grinned at Nicole. But the confused expression that appeared Nicole's face made her explain. “Small town. Not much change around here.”

“Oh okay.. Well unfortunately, I don't have any cookies.”

“I figured, that's why..” She held up the plastic bags in her hand. “I brought this. Sadly, the gas station had no already baked cookies.”

When she got no reaction from the woman standing in front of her Waverly declared: “If you don't want me to be here, I can go.” and turned around to leave, but then she felt a hand on her arm stopping her.

“No. It's alright. Get in here, Earp.”

Waverly let out a small noise of triumph and a smile appeared on her face that must have been bright enough to light an entire city.

She stepped into Nicole's small apartment. The first thing she saw was that she was in a living room. A gray modern couch was standing in front from an old TV. Besides that the whole room was completely empty.  
On the wall across from the entrance door was an opening allowing the view into a small kitchen. On the left next to the opening was a hallway with two closed doors, which Waverly figured were probably leading to a bathroom and a bedroom.

“Haven't really had the time to get settled in.” Nicole seemed to try to excuse the spare furnishing. “How about we get you a glass of water first.” The redhead walked over to the kitchen, while Waverly slipped out of her shoes and placed them next to the closed entrance door.

As Waverly followed her into the room, Nicole indicated for her to sit down at the small kitchen table which stood next to the wall with a chair on two sides. The plastic bags found their way onto the table surface and Waverly onto one of the chairs.

She watched Nicole take a glass out of a cupboard hanging above their heads. Her top slipped up and allowed Waverly to catch a glimpse of the redhead's bare back. Suddenly her mouth felt pretty dry and she was glad as Nicole offered her the glass now filled with water from the tap.  
She noticed that she carried herself different from when she was in uniform. She seemed easier and not so stiff and when Nicole sat down across from her, she let out a small moan as she stretched herself causing Waverly to loose her train of thought again.

“So. You're a planner. What exactly is your plan right now?” Nicole ran one hand through her hair and Waverly had to take a big gulp of water before she could answer.

“Honestly? I had no cookies and I wanted some.”

“And what made you come here?”

“I thought you might want some as well.”

This time her pouting brought her the wanted reaction. Nicole's curious expression changed and got softer until the smile that made Waverly's knees go weak everytime she saw it appeared.

“Alright. Do you have a recipe?”

“No.” A wave of disappointed hit her and she shrunk together in her chair. “I just bought what I thought should go in there.

Nicole opened the plastic bags and pulled out Waverly's purchases. Butter, sugar, eggs, milk, a really big box of baking soda and a bag of chocolate chips which looked like it was way over its due date.

“I didn't know what you had so I kind of got everything.”

“You were really confident in me opening my door for you.”

“I just hoped.” Waverly gave her a shy smile and if her eyes didn't deceive her she saw that a light red coloring appeared on Nicole's cheeks. But the redhead got up from the chair before her eyes which were still feeling weird from the alcohol could really focus on her.

She pulled a folder out of a bookshelf and flipped through it until she found what she was looking for. “We could make my favorite recipe.”

“You have a favorite cookie recipe?”

“Of course, doesn't everybody?”

Waverly was too stunned to answer, she would have never figured that Nicole had a favorite cookie recipe, but it only made her like her even more.

Nicole smiled at her and then turned one knob on the stove to preheat the oven.

“What do we need?” The brunette jumped up from her chair.

“First...” Nicole reached into a cupboard to her left and pulled out a big blue plastic bowl. “Butter.”

She grabbed the through the hot weather very soft butter from the table and gave it to the Nicole.

The redhead let it fall into bowl with a dull splash.

“Do you want to measure or just eyeball everything?” Nicole

“Measuring is for cavemen.” She pulled of the light jacket she was wearing and placed it over the back of the chair, grabbed the rest of the groceries with both arms and let them fall down on the countertop next to the bowl. Meanwhile Nicole had found a hand mixer somewhere and mixed in the ingredients whenever Waverly had managed to open the packages and handed them to her.

As Waverly opened the box of the baking soda, the bag that held the powder didn't want to comply at first. She struggled with the plastic until it suddenly burst open and the force of her pulling caused a cloud of white powder to shoot in the air and covered the two women in a thin layer of baking soda.

She looked unsure and full of guilt about the mess to Nicole. “I'm so sorry.”

But then the girl just started laughing and the sound of that lifted a weight of her soul.

“Don't worry. I was already planning on cleaning.” Nicole held out a towel for her and when their hands touched as she took it, Waverly felt her breath hitch and allowed the touch to linger a bit too long.

“You always see me in very unflattering and clumsy situations... Why is that?”

A slightly confused expression appeared on Nicole's face.

“I mean the tap, when we first met...”

“Oh that. Well, I don't know...” The woman wiped some of the powder from her own face away with the towel as Waverly handed it back to her. “But that was really cute.”

She felt herself blush and hurried to let her hair fall in front of her face to hide it causing a cloud of white powder to be whirled up.

“What now?” She pointed at the bowl.

“Either we go clean ourselves up or we continue with the baking.”

Waverly pretended to have to think about the decision but then quickly answered. “Continue with the baking.”

“Then...Would you be so kind to hand me the chocolate chips. Or do you want to pour them in while I mix?”

“You mix. I pour.”

As soon as the batter was ready, they managed to spread it on a baking sheet and put their creations in the oven without further incidents.

Nicole set the timer and the two of them walked over to her couch.

“How long do we have to wait?” Waverly could already feel her mouth water by the thought that she would get cookies in a bit.

“Ten minutes are usually enough.”

They kept talking about Purgatory and how Nicole liked the town until a wide smile spread across the face of the redhead.

“What?” Waverly looked confused to the woman.

“You're still covered in baking powder.”

“So are you.”

“Maybe, but you have this...” Nicole reached out and let her thumb stroke slowly across Waverly's cheek bone.

She expected that the redhead would remove her hand, but it stayed in place and she could feel how her thumb drew small circles on her skin.

Waverly had to swallow, too strong was the urge to get closer to Nicole. She could feel how her body moved closer to the redhead and Nicole seemed to do the same.

She could already feel the warm breath of the girl in front of her on her face as the oven-timer went off, startling the two of them.

A very flustered looking Nicole jolted up from the couch and hurried over into the kitchen. Waverly cursed under her breath, but then followed her into the other room.

The redhead had already taken the baking sheet with the now freshly baked cookies out of the oven and a sweet smell was filling the room. Now she was spreading the next batch of batter on a new sheet.

Waverly could see that Nicole visibly shrugged together as she heard her walk in. She was struggling with two spoons to get the dough to stay on the sheet, but her hand slipped and one of her fingers got covered in dough.

An idea popped in Waverly's head and drunk-Waverly knew that sober-Waverly would never do something like this, but the alcohol was lowering her inhibitions and boosting her self-confidence.

Nicole cursed under breath and ran her not sticky hand through her hair. That did it for Waverly. Without a warning she shot forward and took Nicole's wrist in her hand

She locked eyes with Nicole and almost got lost in the confused and slightly scared look in the hazel eyes of the redhead.

She slowly lifted Nicole's hand to her mouth and held her finger close to her lips. The eyes of the redhead widened in a mixture of shock and surprise as Waverly carefully licked the sweet dough of her finger.

She could see how Nicole swallowed and then her hand pulled her wrist out of her grip, but only to place both hands on Waverly's hips to pull her closer. Their faces were just inches apart and Waverly could feel Nicole's warm breath on her lips. And then suddenly Nicole's lips were on her own, slowly moving against them. Waverly was too stunned to return the kiss, too paralyzed by how different it felt in comparison to kissing Champ. It was so much softer and gentle and made lightnings crawl through her veins.

But then Nicole's lips were gone and so was the weight of the body pressed against her. As Waverly opened her eyes she could see the woman taking a step back.

“I'm sorry. It was just.. and...” She ran her hand through her hair again and Waverly was sure that this was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

Instead of listening to Nicole ramble she got closer. Nicole stepped back and Waverly could hear the redhead let out the breath as she hit the wall behind her.

When she finally reached her she stood up on tiptoes as she took Nicole's head in both hands and pulled her down to her to press her lips against Nicole's again.

Instantly she could feel Nicole wrap her arms around her waist and let out a sigh as she pulled her closer.

Waverly barely noticed how Nicole switched their positions and she soon found herself trapped between Nicole's body and the wall. She liked how the the weight of the taller woman felt against her body and her heart in her chest was beating out of control. The touch of her lips felt like there was electricity running through her and she could swear she had never felt this alive. She let her hands to run through Nicole's hair in an attempt to pull her even closer.

As they separated after what felt like a way too short blissful eternity both of their breath's were going heavy and Nicole was looking down on her with that smile that sent her brain into meltdown.

“I really want one of those cookies.”

Nicole's laugh filled the room and she stepped back allowing Waverly to go past her to the sheet with the cookies laying on the stove.

She picked the two most delicious looking cookies and handed one of them to Nicole.

Carefully she took a bite out of the still warm cookie and a sweet and chocolatey taste spread in her mouth.

“They are really good.” Waverly mumbled with her mouth full towards Nicole while hiding her mouth behind her hand.

The redhead nodded chewing with a satisfied smile playing around the corners of her lips.

 

They continued placing the cookie dough on the sheet and managed to stand so close during that, that their arms were constantly getting in the way of the other. But Waverly couldn't care less.

Nicole shoved the baking tray into the oven as they had spread the last batter on the sheet.

While the second plate was in the oven baking they sat down on the couch again, this time much closer than before. Both women sat crossed-legged across from each other while talking and Nicole was playing with Waverly's hand as they ate their second cookie.

Waverly noticed a dark spot of chocolate in one of the corner's of Nicoles mouth. “This time it's you who has something on her face.” Nicole lifted her hand to wipe it away, but Waverly stopped her by pushing her hand down. She then slowly leaned forward and placed her lips over the chocolate spot. Underneath her lips she felt Nicole start to smile and the redhead tilted her head slightly allowing their lips to fully meet.

The kiss was tender and sweet and full of chocolate and was interrupted by the timer of the stove going off again.

“I really start to hate that thing.” Waverly pressed out between her lips as the girls parted unwillingly.  
“Wait here.” Nicole just smiled and got up leaving Waverly behind on the couch. The brunette immediately missed her warmth and started to shiver.

She could hear noises coming from the kitchen which sounded a lot like someone taking a baking tray out of the oven and placing it on something wooden.

Waverly was suddenly hit by a wave of tiredness and let her head fall down on the backrest of the couch. The sound of footsteps coming closer made sheepish smile crawl on her face.

Nicole sat down next to her again, holding two more cookies in one hand and a blanket in the other.

How the redhead managed to spread the cover over the two of them with only one hand was a mystery to Waverly but the warmth of Nicole's body and the blanket soon made Waverly loose the fight against the tiredness.

She lifted her head of the backrest and nestled into the side of the redhead and started to nibble on the cookie.

The last thing she remembered from that night was that she felt how Nicole placed her arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Then her eyelids grew so heavy that she couldn't keep them open any longer. She allowed herself to fall into a peaceful sleep, the cookie still in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, if I should continue this..
> 
> If you have any suggestions or questions or just want to yell at me, come talk to me on tumblr. http://lilucath.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you have to told me to continue this.. So this is what my brain came up with. Hope you enjoy it.

Waverly woke up from being too hot the next morning. Through a window sun light was falling into the room directly on the couch where she was sleeping underneath a wool blanket, which was now causing for her to slowly be boiled alive.

With a groan she kicked the blanket off and started to open her eyes. At first she was blinded by the sun and she had to squint a few times to be able to keep them open long enough.

After a while she was awake enough to sit up and she looked around the room. It took her a while to realize where she was. Then she remembered last night and that when she fell asleep Nicole had been next to her, but now there was no sign of the redhead. Instead all her eyes found were a lot of white powder stains on the couch and on the wool blanket which was now lying on the floor.

“Nicole?”, she carefully called out, but she received no answer.

With wobbly knees she stood up from the couch and stretched herself a few times, to get rid of the tiredness that was still sticking to her bones.

“Nicole?” Waverly called out again, but was only greeted by silence.

Then her eyes fell on her shoes, which she had placed next to the door when she came in in the middle of the night. But now her jacket was lying next to them, together with something that looked like a white paper bag and a yellow sticky note.

Carefully she picked up the bag together with the note. She could feel that the bag was filled with the cookies that they had baked together last night.

Then she started reading the note and almost instantly she felt a smile creep on her face.  
_Waverly. Sorry to leave you here alone, but I had to go to work. I really enjoyed myself last night. We should do this again, maybe with you being more sober. But I like that drunk Waverly knows what she wants._  
She was sure that she was blushing furiously and cursed the redhead for being able to get herself so flustered without even being present. The note then found its way into the depth of her pocket, where she found her car keys and her mobile phone, which told her that it was already after 11 am and that she had four unread text messages from Wynonna. She skimmed over them and saw that her sister asked her where she was and that she hoped that Waverly was not sleeping with Champ again.

 

As she stepped out of Nicole's apartment, she pulled the door shut behind her and started to walk along main street, towards the parking lot of the bar where she had left her car last night.  
She noticed that the people around were all staring at her weirdly. So she was all the more glad when she had finally made it to her car.

 

When she pulled up to the Earp homestead, her sister was just walking out of the door.

“Waverly. Finally.” She climbed out of her car and walked towards Wynonna, who was eyeing her suspiciously. “Where were you? And why are you covered in... Please tell me that is just flour.”

“No flour, baking powder.” Waverly looked down on herself and still found several stains on her clothes.

“Then why are you covered in baking powder?” The confused expression on Wynonna's face was priceless.

“There was a... cookie baking incident?” She was aware that it had sounded more like a question than a real answer, but right now she didn't feel like confessing to her sister that she had drunkenly attacked Officer Haught with her idea to bake cookies in the middle of the night because she felt like it.

“Cookies? Are they in the bag?” Wynonna pointed to the paper bag in Waverly's hand. “Can I have one?”Her face lit up and she looked like a child on their birthday. “For the road. Dolls just called. Apparently they found a dead girl somewhere.”

“Sure.” Waverly reached in the bag, not trusting her sister to take only one of her holy baked goods and handed her a cookie.

“Where were you anyway? With Champ? Didn't think he was a big baker.”

“No, I wasn't with Champ. I...”

She was interrupted by Wynonna's phone going off. Irritated her sister pulled her phone out of her pocket and cursed. “Damnit, Dolls again. I gotta go. We'll talk about this later. Thanks for the cookie.” And with that Wynonna ran over to Gus's truck and drove off.

 

The first thing Waverly did after hiding her holy cookies from Wynonna, who could not be trusted with food in any way, was to take a shower. As she stood in the bathroom she was finally able to take a look in the mirror and could now understand the weird looks she had gotten from the people in town. Her hair still looked more white than its usual brown. The thought of how Nicole had laughed when the bag had exploded crossed her mind and she caught herself smiling sheepish. The next thing on her mind was their kiss, or more their kisses and she couldn't help but to put her fingers on her lips and remember how good, how different she had felt when they had kissed.

 

Just as she was dressed again and had her braided her damp hair, her phone started to ring. It was Dolls. Something about the dead girl they'd found this morning was off and she was supposed to bring her research about ritual killings.

 

With a big, heavy box filled with files about murder sacrifices and ritual killings, which turned out were quite a lot, in her arms, Waverly stepped into the police station.

She was greeted with the sight of a certain tall redhead, standing at the front desk, reading something lying in front of her on the table.

As Waverly let the door fall shut close behind her, Officer Haught lifted her head and as she recognized her, Waverly could see a warm smile grow on her face, which she gladly returned. She could see how Nicole's eyes fell on the box she was barely able to hold anymore and hurried over towards her.

“Here. Let me get that.” Carefully she took the box from Waverly.

“You don't have to do that.” Even though she was glad that she didn't have to carry the weight anymore, she didn't want to be a burden to Officer Haught. Seeing the woman in her uniform was just about as hot as seeing her with her hair down. Waverly was sure that no one had ever looked this good in uniform.

“But I want to.” She switched how she was holding the box and had it now easily tucked under one arm. Waverly didn't even want to start thinking about how it felt to be held by her strong arms again.  
If she wanted to get anything done today, she needed to keep her thoughts away from the redhead and more focused on demons and bad guys killing people. But it was really hard to stay focused when a beautiful woman was looking at her with a smile that made her heart flutter. “Let me guess, Dolls is waiting for you.”

“Exactly.” Silently she thanked Nicole for reminding her why she was here in the first place.

The two women started walking down the hallway towards the room that Dolls was occupying.

“Sorry for just leaving this morning. I got called in because of a dead girl and you looked so peaceful and.. ”

Waverly was really starting to enjoy watching Nicole ramble, but before the woman could talk herself into an early grave she interrupted her. “It's alright. I got your note.” She gave her a warm smile as the two of them reached Waverly's destination. “It was really sweet. Oh and when I left I just pulled the door close behind me. I hope that was okay.”

“Yeah, totally fine.”

“But I do need to apologize for just drunkenly showing up in the middle of the night. But apparently my drunk-self really wanted...”

In that moment, the door to Dolls office was pulled open and the Deputy Marshall himself was standing in front of them.

“Waverly. We were already waiting for you.” He gave her one of his looks that were sure to scare a kid into running away screaming. “Officer Haught.”

“Deputy Marshall Dolls.” With that Nicole handed Dolls her box with research with what looked like too much strength because the man sighed slightly and had to take a step back.  
“Waverly.” Nicole stepped closer to her, so she was standing between Dolls and Waverly and let her hand slowly stroke across the bare skin of her lower arm. The woman then turned around and walked away.

Her touch had managed to get her brain all tangled up again and Officer Haught was already a few feet away when Waverly finally pulled herself together again and called after her. “Thank you for carrying my box.”

With a smirk on her lips Officer Haught turned around and replied. “No problem, I can take care of your box anytime.” Her comment was too much for her. She was sure she had the color of a tomato. Her thoughts were running wild and she felt like last night, just before she had licked the dough of her finger. Only this time she wasn't drunk because of the alcohol in her blood. In this moment she was completely drunk on Officer Haught and she couldn't take her eyes off the woman as she walked away.

“As soon as you are done staring after Officer Haught I would like to start.”

“I'm not...” She tried to disagree at first, but quickly realized that denying wouldn't help her with Dolls. Instead she followed him silent into the room were her sister was already waiting, though she didn't believe that she would be able to produce anything useful today.

 

Dolls handed her a few pictures of the crime scene to which they had been called earlier. “A farmer called in this morning, saying he found a girl in white dress lying dead on his field. Claiming someone had cut her throat. But we called you because first his land is directly in one of the corners of the triangle and second someone has cut a symbol in her forehead.”

“A symbol?”

“Yes.” He handed her a new photo, this time a closeup of the girl's face. Waverly could clearly make out the unclean cuts in her skin. Someone had carved a half circle which opened up to her hairline with a dot in its middle and a cross at its lower end in her forehead.

She immediately recognized the symbol.

“This is a ancient Greek symbol for Hades.”

“Symbol of Hades. Great. Just another normal day in Purgatory.” Wynonna was slouching in her chair, both feet kicked up on the table.

“I have read of a similar case like this.” Waverly flipped through her box of files.”Here we go. Some nutjob had craved the symbol of Hades in girls and killed them. When they caught the guy he told the police he wanted to free Hades from the underworld, to bring hell on earth.”

“Do you think that's what the revenants are doing? They can't get out of the triangle, without suffering hell on earth. So instead of trying to get out of here, they just destroy what's inside?” Wynonna was now sitting straight and had her complete attention on Waverly.

In that moment, someone knocked on the door. Quickly the three of them covered what was laying on the table and Dolls hurried to the door, only opening enough for him to look who was standing in front of the door and to hide what was happening behind his back.

Nicole's voice was carried in the room. “They found another dead girl out on the Rucker farm. Apparently the girl has something carved in her forehead as well. ”

“Alright, we're coming.” Dolls closed the door without waiting for an answer of the Officer.

“That's another corner of the triangle.”

 

The three of them drove out to the farm in Dolls SUV, the Sheriff and Officer Haught were already securing the scene of the crime in the middle of the field.

When Waverly first saw the body and noticed that the blood wasn't even really dry she couldn't help but to think that the girl had been alive not long ago. Her stomach started to rebel and she had to step away from a moment.

Not shortly after she had left the others she heard steps walk towards her and felt a warm hand slowly stroke across her back.

“You okay?” Nicole's voice was thick with concern.

“Yeah. Just not used to see dead bodies up close.”

In that moment, the Sheriff's voice boomed over the field. “Someone just reported another girl missing.”

Waverly decided she should probably join Dolls and Wynonna again and when she stepped towards them, Dolls was already ordering the Sheriff to secure this murder scene.

“Dolls, we need to drive to the last corner.” Wynonna didn't even bother to lower her voice and Waverly could see the confusion about her statement wandering over Nicole's face.

“What corner?” Nicole turned to Dolls, who now made a sour expression towards Wynonna.

“Just a theory, Officer. Could you drive Waverly back to Purgatory and then follow us to the Parker farm? We fear this is where the third girl is being held.”

“Yes, I can do that, Deputy Marshall.”

Dolls and Wynonna were already sitting in Dolls car as Waverly managed to speak up. “No. I am coming with you. I want to help.”

The man seemed to have to think about her request for a moment and Waverly already feared he would shot her down again. “Alright, fine. But stay with Officer Haught.” He then sped off, leaving the two women behind.

The two of them quickly got in Nicole's squat car and although she should be bubbling over the fact that she finally got to do some field work, she couldn't stop her brain from thinking about the woman next to her. She kept catching herself eyeing Nicole and thoughts about how hot she looked behind the wheel were clouding her mind. From time to time a knowingly smirk crawled across her face, when the redhead caught her staring.

“I had fun last night.” Nicole raised one eyebrow, but kept her eyes locked on the road in front of them.

“So did I.”

A dark shadow crawled over Nicole's face and she continued more serious.“Waverly... I need you to tell me you didn't just kiss me because you were drunk last night.”

“Is that what you're thinking?” Waverly was a bit shocked, but she could understand why she would think something like this. Even to her her actions from last night seemed a little strange. “No, I kissed you because I wanted to, even before I started drinking.” and quieter she admitted. “Even now. The alcohol just helped me to be brave enough.”

In that moment, Dolls SUV which they had been following stopped in front of them and Waverly was starting to think the universe didn't want them to have one real, long conversation without any interruptions.

Before Nicole got out of the car, she took Waverly's hand in hers and squeezed it gently to reassure her that she had understood her.

As the redhead let go of her hand again, Waverly was left with an emptiness inside her that scared her. She was just beginning to realize just how much she cared about the woman.

 

As she finally had collected herself enough to get out of the car she saw that they had stopped at the dead end of the road and were now surrounded by nothing but corn.

“They are probably around here somewhere. We need to search the fields.” Dolls was whipping out his gun, ready to shoot at any moment. “Wynonna, you take to one straight ahead. Officer Haught, the one on the left. I will take the one on the right. Waverly, stay by the cars.”

Waverly huffed unenthusiastic, but accepted Dolls order. Being here with them alone was already a small miracle.  
As she watched the three others disappear between the corn-plants and leaned herself sluggish against Dolls SUV.

 

She was drawing shapeless patters in the dry ground underneath her feet as the sound of a gunshot echoed over the fields.

It came out of the direction of the field which had swallowed Wynonna. Without wasting another second, she started to run towards where she had thought the shot had came from. The plants were hitting her as she ran in between them, her eyes always locked on a invisible point in front of her.

Without a warning she stumbled onto a crop circle with a diameter of around 20 meters. To her left stood Officer Haught her gun ready, a sign of relieve was washing over her face as she recognized that only Waverly had stepped onto the clearing.  
She then turned her attention back to what was happeing in front of them. Wynonna stood next to a unconscious girl lying on the floor, her gun pointed at a fat, ugly revenant holding a knife.  
On the other side of the girl was a big puddle of blood, but neither the girl, the revenant nor Wynonna seemed to have any wounds. Waverly figured it belonged to a demon which had already been sent back to hell by her sister.

In that moment, Dolls practically fell out of the plants to Waverly's right.  
The revenant now apparently realised that he was surrounded and try to make escape by running towards Dolls who was still trying to collect himself.  
The demon had barely made two steps as a bullet from Wynonna's gun hit him in his head and the ground underneath him opened up and swallowed him. Leaving nothing behind but a dark pool of blood.

“What the hell was that?” Officer Haught's voice sounded over the field as all of them stepped closer to each other and reminded Waverly that the redhead didn't know about anything concerning revenants.

Uncertainty was written all over her face as she looked over to a unamazed Dolls. “That was a demon who just tried to kill this girl.”

Much to Waverly's surprise, Dolls had apparently decided to let Officer Haught in on the whole spawn from hell story.

“And I shot him back to hell.” Wynonna added maybe a little much too proud as she stuck Peacemaker back in its holster.

It felt like it was her turn to say something. “But that works only with the gun Wynonna has.”

The slight confusion that had been on Nicole's face at the beginning of this conversation had now grown into something that looked almost like surrendering to just accept what she had just heard. “Why do I feel like there is more to this story?” The woman let the safety click on her gun and let it glide back into its holster. “Does the Sheriff know about all of.. what ever this is?”

“No.” Dolls stated firmly. “And that better stays that way. I will deal with him.”

“Is that what you guys do? Black Badge? Kill.. demons?”

“Yep. More or less.” Wynonna was hovering over the girl, hitting her cheeks not very gently to get her to wake up.

“You too?” Nicole had now turned around to Waverly and she couldn't quite read her expression. It must have been something between concern and confusion.

“No. Sadly I am just a consultant. I didn't even get the flamethrower I wanted.” Waverly huffed, which caused Nicole to raise her eyebrows, but an amused smile followed not long after her comment.

Her radio started to crackle and the rough voice of the Sheriff boomed out of the speaker. Nicole turned to Dolls. “I have to call this in. What do you want me to say?”

The two of them stepped out of earshot of Waverly and she turned her attention to her sister to keep her from actually hurting the poor girl lying on the ground.

“We're leaving.” Dolls appeared next to them.” I need to make a call, so Officer Haught doesn't get accused of high treason

Waverly gave Nicole an apologizing look as she followed her friends back into the field, leaving her behind with the now conscious girl who was asking in a very shaky voice what had happened.

The last thing she saw before the plants blocked her view was how the Officer lifted her hand, waving her goodbye with that deadly smile on her lips again.

 

Later that day, Waverly found herself alone in the room that Dolls had made their operation base. Said man had left with the words, that she should get Officer Haught in the loop, because apparently it wasn't too bad to have one of the station in their corner and that he had to take care of some calls. Her sister had left not shortly in order to get something to eat. She had asked Waverly to join her, but she had declined her offer, because she wanted to get some sort of order in her files again. Apparently Dolls and Wynonna had made it their job to create as much mess as they could.

A knock on the door startled her in her work as she stood hovering over her files. Quickly she covered all the exposed papers and turned around.”Yes?”

The door was slowly opened and a certain smiling redhead stepped into the room. “Demons, huh?”

“Well, my dad always used to call them revenants, but yes. Demons.”

Waverly watched how Nicole closed the door behind her and slowly stepped closer to her.

“I... I got the okay from Dolls to tell you the entire story.” Her mouth had started to feel dry caused by the close proximity between her and Nicole.

“Why don't you tell me the story over that coffee?” The woman was now standing directly in front of her.

“Honestly. Coffee is really bad for you. All the caffeine and...” The amused smirk that was growing on Nicole's face stopped Waverly in her ramble and her real intention started to dawn on her. “Wait. Are you asking me out? Like on a date?”

 

“Yes.” The self-confidence of the woman was causing Waverly to stop breathing for a moment. “And we don't have to do coffee. We can do something else.”

As Nicole smiled that smile again that made Waverly forget her own name, the brunette had to clear her throat to be able to answer. “Sure... We can do something else.”

The expression that grew on Officer Haught's face was similar to someone who had just won a million bucks.

“Alright... What do think about the funfair that comes to town this weekend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions or just want to yell at me, come talk to me on tumblr. http://lilucath.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know, this is the first song that gets played: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IP-4QMZlJKI  
> and this the second: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_CwT7p8-e8
> 
> Sorry Samantha, for making you work for this. I hope you like where I went with it though.

Waverly couldn't remember the last time she had been so nervous about anything. It was Saturday evening and Nicole was supposed to pick her up for their date in a bit. She had already changed her outfit around twenty times and was starting to get annoyed by her indecisiveness. She wanted to look just right, but somehow every single piece of clothing seemed wrong. 

“Wynonna?” Waverly called from her room through the house trying to catch her sister's attention.

As a response to her calling something heavy fell to the ground and a loud groan was carried to her ears.

“Wynonna?” Dressed in only her underwear Waverly left her room in search for her sister, who was most likely the cause for the dull sound.

“You interrupted my nap.” She found Wynonna sitting on the floor in front of their couch rubbing her forehead. “I was dreaming something awesome and slightly disturbing about giant gummy-bears and then 'Bam' somebody yells my name and I find myself on the ground with a pounding head. Why did you do that?” The grumpy expression on her sister's face was too cute to be taken seriously. “And why are you still not dressed?”

“That's why I called for you, I don't have anything to wear.” In desperation she ran her hand through her hair and scuffed back to her room.

“You have to be kidding me.” With an annoyed groan Wynonna lifted herself of the floor and Waverly could hear a pair of footsteps follow her.

As Wynonna saw the mess of clothes lying on her bed and floor in her room she signed surrendering and started to dig through the big pile of shirts that had grown on her bed.

 

After a while she had picked out a red skirt and a violet shirt. A combination that could hurt eyes when worn together, the colors clashing.

“Why are you so worried anyway?”, asked her sister as Waverly threw the pieces of clothing in two different corners of the room while shaking her head furiously. “I'm sure Officer McHaughty will like you best wearing nothing at all.” 

The back of Wynonna's head met Waverly's hand with a loud smack in response to that comment, but that didn't stop her grin from growing.

Her sister had been teasing her constantly ever since Waverly had told her about her date with Nicole.

 

Ever since Dolls had allowed for Officer Haught to be let in on the revenant-demon-thing, Nicole had spend a lot of time with the three of them in room at the police station. Being near her always made Waverly even more bubbly than her usual self and she caught herself quite often looking at the redhead.  
At first only Dolls had noticed the longing stares between the two women, which always were accompanied by blushing cheeks, giggles or flustered stuttering. But after a while even Wynonna had realized that two of the four people in the room were always looking at each other just a bit too long and that both women always had a slightly red-ish color on their cheek when they were caught.

One afternoon, when Officer Haught had been called to a non-demon-relating crime scene and Dolls had left to make one of his cryptic phone calls again, Wynonna had called her sister out on her actions. 

“Waverly? Can you please tell me what is going on between you and Officer Haught? Whenever you two are around each other you act like lovesick teenagers.”

She was sure her face was now of the color of a tomato and she didn't dare to look up from her very fascinating book about the importance of choosing the right candle for rituals which used dried cilantro. “I don't know what you are talking about.”

“I mean the longing stares and the flustered looks when someone catches you. Like, you two are always touching each other when its not necessary.” Her sister let herself drop on the chair next to her and pushed her book away from her.“Just yesterday I saw you hand Nicole that report file about the case with the dead ox and instead of just taking it from you like a normal person would do, she let her hand linger on yours for like good thirty seconds.”

“Oh, that.” Nervously she ran one hand through her hair, but looked everywhere but in Wynonna's direction.

“Yes, that.” Her sister leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. “When did that thing between you two start? Spill.”

“Well...” Waverly started to pick imaginary fuzz of her clothing and didn't dare to look her sister in the eye. “She kind of asked me out the first time we met but... really start? Remember that morning when I came home covered in baking powder?” 

“Yes.”

“Well, I spend that night at her place.” A noise out of Wynonna's direction made Waverly look up and she could see that her sister had raised both of her eyebrows and a mixture of pride and surprise was playing on her face. Quickly Waverly hurried herself to explain. “No. Not like you think. I was kind of drunk and sort of ended up on her doorstep at 3 am and made her bake cookies with me in the middle of the night.. And then I just fell asleep on the couch.”

“So, you assaulted her drunk in the middle of the night, then fell asleep on her couch and now you two are completely smitten for each other? That sounds so much like you.” Wynonna summed up with a slightly confused expression. “Sure that nothing happened between you two?”

“I didn't say that nothing happened.” A cocky smirk was playing on her lips as she turned to her sister and saw with pleasure that she managed to make her speechless. “I... kind of... licked her finger and she kissed me and then I kissed her.”

“Licked...?” With her mouth slightly opened and one eyebrow raised, her sister now looked as if she had completely lost track what Waverly was saying.” I don't really know what to say, but I'm proud of you, baby girl.” This surprised Waverly. She had figured that Wynonna would have more to say about that, at least tease her more. “She is much better than that man-child Champ.”

“But you are not mad about me not telling you earlier?”

“Oh I'm mad. I have so many good nicknames for Officer Haughtstuff and had to keep them all to myself. But now I can use all of them and tease the two of you relentlessly and there is nothing you can do about that.” Wynonna grinned and grabbed a doughnut out of the pink box standing in the middle of the table. There was the sister she knew so well again.

Finally telling Wynonna had lifted a weight of her soul. If her sister was okay with her, the rest of the world didn't matter. 

 

“Why don't you just wear your favorite dress?” Wynonna was lying on her bed, a few pants on top of her, thrown there by Waverly. 

“I can't wear a dress. I do look undeniably cute in them, but a funfair isn't a good place for a dress. All these fast rides could make the skirt fly up and I already have to concentrate on breathing around Nicole. I can't be holding my dress down the entire time.” A huge smirk appeared on her face and she added: “I want to use my hands for different things.”.

“You should pick something soon though. Your favorite redhead will be here soon and I... have things to do.” Her sister crawled out underneath the clothes and started to walk out the room. “And don't even think about asking me to clean up this mess.”

“I wouldn't dare.”Her sister had already left the room as Waverly remembered something. ”But if you eat all the corn-chips again, I will hurt you, Wynonna.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

In the end she choose her favorite pair of high-waisted jeans and a light dark-green blouse that made her eyes pop according to her aunt. For her hair she had decided to go with two smaller braids starting at her hairline, which were following the sides of her head and ended in a big fishbone braid.

 

Three dull knocks echoed through the house and startled Waverly as she checked her hair for the thousands time. 

The noise announcing Nicole's presence made her heart start to beat out of her chest and the palms of her hands started to sweat. 

“I'll go.” Wynonna's voice came from the living room in a mixture out of annoyance and amusement and Waverly cursed herself for not being faster at the door. Now her sister would have the chance to say something really stupid like usual and maybe embarrass her in front of Nicole. But if she thought about it, she already managed to embarrass herself in front of the redhead all on her own quite well. 

Waverly entered the living room just in time to hear Wynonna mumble something that sounded an awful lot like “You better have her home by then, Officer Haughtsauce.” 

“Go away, Wynonna.” Her sister was standing in the door frame and was blocking her view so that she couldn't see Nicole yet.

“How rude.” With that Wynonna turned around, winked at Waverly and disappeared into the kitchen. “Have fun kids.”

“You look beautiful.” Waverly had been too shy to look up and meet Nicole's glance but her voice ripped her out of her immobility.

As she finally managed to lift her head and lock her eyes with Nicole's she could see the soft smile that was playing around the corners of the lips of the redhead and she immediately felt more at ease.

Nicole was wearing a pair ripped jeans and a turquoise shirt that was fitting well to her red hair, which she wore down again.

Waverly was only then realizing that she still hadn't answered and was only staring at the woman standing in front of her. “Thank you. So do you.”

“Thank you.” The nervousness was written all over Nicole's face but somehow she managed to shake it off by giving Waverly a sheepish grin and offering her her arm. ”Shall we?” 

 

Nicole parked her Pick-up truck on the field that had been transformed into a parking lot and was now filled with cars. 

All the colorful lights brightening up the dusky sky always gave Waverly an overwhelming feeling of joy in the pits of her stomach. As Nicole took her hand as they were entering the fair, she couldn't help but think that no one ever managed to take her on a better fitting first date. 

“What do you want to do first?” 

“There is this one carousel that has always managed to get me in the right mood for a funfair. Maybe we could do that?” Waverly looked hopeful up to the taller woman and as Nicole nodded with Waverly's favorite smile playing on her lips she didn't waste anymore time and pulled her towards the carousel. 

It was a classic carousel with horse figures and carriages. For the first ride Waverly usually picked the horse with the beautiful brown mane and the red saddle but this time she refused to let go of Nicole's hand already and pulled her into a carriage figure.

During the ride out of the corner of her eye she noticed that not once Nicole took her eyes of her and instead of watching the world spin around them like she was, kept them locked on Waverly. 

 

Nicole insisted they had to go on the bumper car ride and as a pair of maybe ten-year-old boys attacked them, Waverly couldn't help but go all maniac on their sorry asses and drove them into a small pile of regret for having attacked them in the first place.

 

After a while the two of them started to feel a bit of an appetite but being on a funfair forbid them to eat anything real or healthy so they both decided that ice cream was the best choice. Nicole took her soft ice without any toppings which was not understandable for Waverly who always needed her chocolate sauce on the ice.  
But as Nicole pointed out that she had managed to get the sauce everywhere on her face she cursed her sweet-tooth. Embarrassed she wiped her face with a napkin, but her embarrassment melted away as she saw that Nicole had started to eat her ice purposely in a way that covered her nose in white ice cream. Never had she met someone who didn't let her be stuck in an awkward situation by herself. Instead she had joined her and made a fool out of herself just for her. If Waverly hadn't been falling for the woman already, she for sure was now. And maybe she would have been more scared of that realization, but the way Nicole's eyes looked at her made her believe that everything would work out just the way it should.

 

It was already dark as Waverly stopped them in front of the Ferris wheel.

“Do you want to go on there?” She nodded towards the in yellow and red blinking giant wheel.

“I... I am not really good with heights.” Nicole had started to nervously massage her neck with one hand. 

“It's okay. We don't need to. We can just do something else.” A tiny moment of disappointment tried to take over her brain, because the Ferris wheel had always been one of her favorite attractions, but the thought of making Nicole do something she didn't want was completely unbearable.

“No.” Waverly had already started to continue walking, but was pulled back by Nicole who hadn't taken another step. “No. Let's try it. Just promise me to not let go of my hand.”

“Really?” The redhead nodded at first slowly, but then more certainty, to reassure Waverly in what she was saying. With a soft smile on her lips, Waverly squeezed Nicole's hand. “I promise.”

 

Meter by meter the giant wheel started to lift their compartment higher in the air and Waverly couldn't help but stare at the people underneath their feet, now the size of ants, the bright lights of the different attractions and the dim glowing of the small towns in the distance.

Her trance was only interrupted as Nicole's hand in hers started to tremble slightly. Quickly she turned her head only to find the redhead pale and clinging to the railing.

“I think this was a bad idea.” A forced smile appeared on Nicole's face and Waverly's heart shrunk. 

“I'm sorry, I made you go on this.” Waverly felt horrible for caving in and allowing herself to drag someone scared of height onto a Ferris wheel.

“No, don't be sorry. I made myself go on this.” Reassuringly Nicole squeezed her hand, but the shaking of her hand didn't stop. 

The heavy swallow breaths of the woman next to her and her clinging to the railing so hard that her knuckles were white made Waverly feel terrible. 

With only the thought of somehow making Nicole feel more comfortable on her mind, she turned to the woman and used her free hand to cup her cheek. Nicole had had her eyes closed and as she felt Waverly's touch she opened them.

“What are you...” Waverly didn't allow her to finish the sentence. She pulled Nicole closer and gently pressed her lips on hers. The wave of relaxation that washed over Nicole was immediately noticeable and Waverly soon felt that the hand that had been practically glued to the rail found its way to her neck. Their other hands were still linked between them and as much as Waverly had liked to use her hand to pull Nicole even closer she didn't dare to break her promise by letting go of her hand.

They only separated as the wheel came to a stop and they had safe ground underneath their feet again. Waverly didn't even mind that she had barely spend anytime looking around. Kissing Nicole was much better. 

Both women were slightly flustered as they stepped off the metallic steps leading down from their compartment and started to walk in between the different booths again.

 

They were walking by a big open tent in which loud music was playing and people were dancing, just as the music was turned quieter and the voice of a man boomed out of the speakers.

“Alright, everybody. It's time for a good, old, classic two-step. Grab yourself a partner and on the dance floor with you.”

“Waverly? Do you want to dance?” Nicole turned to her as music was turned up again and 'She found the place' by Hal Ketchum started to flow out of the speakers.

“Sure. But I have to warn you. Sometimes I do tend to have two left feet.”

Nicole only laughed about her comment and led her onto the dance floor. She placed Waverly's left hand on her shoulder and gently laid her right hand on her shoulder blade. Pulling her closer she took Waverly's free hand and the two of them started to dance. Careful at first, Nicole seemed to be trying to find out how much two-step Waverly was actually able to dance. They soon found their rhythm, dancing in between the other couples. Nicole even managed to lead her into a few twirls and to catch her everytime. People were being thrown in the air and swirled around them and they got in between the masses, the flashing lights and in each other. 

As the song came to its end the voice of the man echoed from the speakers again. “And now something for the lovers under you. Something slow, before we start with our dancing-competition.” The soft tones of 'Landslide' by Stevie Nicks were carried to Waverly's ears. 

Nicole seemed to be a bit more nervous about this dance, so Waverly decided to take the lead. She shifted from the position of the two-step they were still in and placed Nicole's hand on her hips and linked her hand behind Nicole's neck. To the beat of the song, they started to move slowly. Now much closer, Waverly could fell Nicole's breaths on her face and noticed that she was breathing was swallow and fast. The nervousness was written all over her face and her confidence from when she was leading the two-step before completely lost. Waverly couldn't help but to adore her even more.

The longer Waverly stared into Nicole's hazel eyes the more drunk she started to feel. This time it wasn't the alcohol that made her world spin, it was Nicole's presence.

 

As the last few notes of the song faded away, Waverly seemed to be waking up from a trance. The real world started to appear around them again and the noise of the rides and people around them managed to reach their ears. 

They left the tent as someone announced that the dancing-competition was supposed to start in a few moments and asked all the entered couples to find their position on the floor.

Waverly and Nicole decided they wanted to walk around a bit more and after a while they walked by a shooting range and Waverly's eyes fell on the pinkest stuffed unicorn she had ever seen. It was around 20 cm high and had a light rose mane. 

She stopped in her tracks and Nicole who had been distracted by something else almost walked into her.

“What is it?” Waverly could see the concerned look in her eyes as the redhead turned her attention towards her. 

“That unicorn.” She barely dared to whisper and pointed towards the shooting game booth.

The redhead turned around and Waverly could see how her eyes searched something int the direction in which she had pointed. As soon as Nicole had found what Waverly was referring to a smile appeared on her face. “How is your shooting?”

“Not that good.” Waverly admitted heavy-hearted.“There is still a hole in the wall above Shorty's bar where I kind of tried to shoot Wynonna with a shotgun.” 

“What?” Nicole looked slightly confused, surprised and to Waverly's amusement scared.

“Long story. And it was more of a mix-up than actually the want to kill my sister.”

The woman seemed to need a moment to collect herself again. But then a smile reappeared on her face. “So, do you want me to try and get it for you?”

“Yes, please.” Waverly couldn't help, but to slightly jump up and down on the spot.

 

Nicole was still holding her hand as they approached the booth.

“What do I have to do to get that unicorn?”

“Hit the smaller targets ten times, sweety.” The short woman in charge of the booth had a thick southern accent.

“Then I will try that.” Nicole tried to let go of Wavery's hand but Waverly couldn't bring herself to release the hand. “You might need to give me my hand back for a minute, so I can try and get the unicorn.”

“Fine.” Surrendering Waverly allowed Nicole to take her hand back and watched her accepted the riffle that the woman was holding out for her. As she slowly started to get into position Waverly stopped paying attention to what was happening around her, too hypnotized by the redhead. She couldn't help, but think how good Nicole looked with that long gun in her hand. She held herself with so much self-confidence, that it slowly got harder for Waverly to keep breathing properly.

She was interrupted in her staring as Nicole lowered the gun and turned to her with a grin. But Waverly wasn't able to understand what was happening until the woman from the booth stepped onto a small ladder, took the unicorn from it's hook and handed it to Nicole. “Here you go.”

With a sheepish smile on her lips Nicole held the stuffed animal out for her. Waverly carefully took the soft stuffed animal in her hands and leaned forward to give Nicole a gentle kiss on her cheek. This caused two reactions. The color of the cheeks of a certain redhead started to resemble more and more the color of her hair and the woman standing behind the counter let out a shrill squeal. “Aren't you two just the cutest couple?”

Now Nicole was completely red and Waverly felt like she was walking on air. She had a unicorn in one hand and the hand of a cute girl in the other.

 

They were already walking towards the exit of the funfair as a group of teenagers ran not only towards, but through them. One of them brushed Waverly so hard that she was shoved back and hit the railing of a carousel behind her. 

A jabbed pain ran through her body, eradiating from where her ribcage had met with the metal rod as she fell down onto the ground. Nicole was yelling something after the boys, but Waverly couldn't understand what she was saying. Her body was trembling with pain as she carefully ran her fingers over the sore spot on her side. Everytime she tried to breathe in a sharp pain ran through her, making it impossible to take in any air. 

Her gasping sounds seemed to bring Nicole's attention back to her and when she noticed that she was on the ground she let herself fall down on her knees in front of her.

Tears had formed in Waverly's eyes and were now slowly making their way down her cheeks.

“Waverly. Why are you crying? What's wrong?” Nicole's voice was shaking with fear and concern as she placed her hands on Waverly's knees.

“Can't...” She tried to take a breath, but she just managed a barely audible gasping sound as another sharp pain ripped through her body.

“You can't breathe.” Nicole slowly started to rub her hands on her leg to comfort her. “You need to calm down. Try to make slow, easy breaths. Breathe with me.” The redhead placed on hand on her chest and started to take in- and exhale in a slow, steady pace. Her eyes always locked with Waverly's.

Waverly struggled to follow her lead at first, but after a few unsuccessful tires her breathing started to get a little more even. The pain emitted from the spot on her side was still clouding her mind and shooting through her body with every movement.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“Rail... Ribs.”, was all she managed to press out in between a few breaths.

“You hit your ribs at the railing?”

This time Waverly barely managed to nod, her side now throbbing.

“Can you get up?”

Carefully she tired to push herself of the ground, but the movement only made the jabbing pain worse. “No.”

Nicole then got up and stepped to her side. Waverly could feel how she gently placed one arm around her back and one under her knees. She released the hurting spot on her side to wrap one arm around Nicole's neck to stabilize herself. With the other hand she still held onto her unicorn as Nicole lifted her of the floor. 

The pain that ran through her body at the sudden movement, took her breath away again, but she concentrated on Nicole's steady breath as she carried her apparently without any effort over the parking lot to her car. 

How the woman had managed to unlock the car and get to door open while she was still lying in her arm was a mystery to Waverly, but at that moment, her priority was to keep in- and exhaling steady. 

Nicole carefully placed her on her seat and hurried to the driver's side.

“Let's get you to a doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions or just want to yell at me, come talk to me on tumblr. http://lilucath.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I wasn't really feeling up to writing. And I am sorry for hurting Waverly. I hope this makes up for it.. at least a bit.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> And I have two exams coming up.. which means I will probably be inspired to write eventhough I should be studying.. Who knows what will happen.

Waverly missed most of their drive to the emergency room, too demanding was the pain in her side and too blurry her vision from the tears in her eyes.

She only noticed that they had stopped somewhere when the door on her side of the car was opened and Nicole wrapped her arms around her and carefully lifted her out of the car.

At the sudden movement a sharp pain ran through her body making her flinch and curse and she buried her head in the side of Nicole's neck.

 

Out of the corner of her eye Waverly saw that Nicole had carried her inside the emergency room and a nurse showed them to a bed and checked her in.

Waverly noticed how gentle Nicole lowered her onto her the bed, but she couldn't stop the groan of pain that escaped her lips, which only hurt more.

“The doctor will be with you in a minute.” The nurse then turned to Nicole. “Miss, you can wait in the waiting room if you want. It's just down the hallway.” 

“No. Please... Stay.” Waverly voice was barely audible, as she laid on the bed, her legs pulled close to her body one arm wrapped around her upper body covering the throbbing spot on her back with her hand.

She heard the sound of the curtain behind closed around them as the nurse left and extended one arm and not a second later she felt the warm skin of Nicole's hand as it wrapped around hers.

Nicole's thumb started to draw small circles on her skin and she closed her eyes to concentrate on her breathing.

 

She lost track of time, but it felt like half of an eternity had passed as the curtain was pulled back and someone stepped closer to them.

“My name is Dr. Reggie. Who can tell me what happened?” 

Waverly opened her eyes and attempted to explain, but she barely managed to get out one word before her lungs were aching for air again or a jolt of pain took away what little air she had left.

As she felt Nicole gently squeezing her hand she stopped her miserable try and concentrated on just breathing again, while Nicole let the doctor in on what had happened.

After she finished explaining she helped Waverly sit up carefully, so the doctor could have better look at her. 

The feeling of Nicole's warm skin in her hand disappeared and was replaced by the cold feeling of rubber gloves on her bare back as Dr. Reggie lifted her shirt to check her through.

“Have you been coughing blood?”

Waverly shook her head as he pressed his stethoscope to her chest and listened to her breathing and her heartbeat. “No. Just... trouble with... breathing.... and pain... all the... time.”

“We should make an X-Ray to check if anything is broken. I will tell the nurse to give you something for the pain and to make it easier for you to breathe.” 

He pressed a button on the wall next to the bed she was laying on and a few seconds later the nurse who had showed them to the bed reappeared again.

They exchanged some mumbled words and as Dr. Reggie left, the nurse hooked Waverly up to an I.V.. She didn't even notice as the needle pierced her skin, too demanding the throbbing on her back.

“The medication should start working soon. I will come back in a bit to take you up to the X-ray. If you are still in too much pain by then, tell me and we will up your dosage.” The nurse gave Waverly and Nicole a small smile as she closed the curtain behind her, leaving the two of them alone. 

Without a word their hands found each other again and Waverly concentrated on the cold fluid running into her arm to distract her from the aching spot as Nicole's finger slowly stroked across her skin.

 

After a while she could feel that the pain started to dim down and her breaths stopped feeling like there was a knife being stabbed into her side.

“How are we feeling?” The friendly voice of the nurse was carried to her ears as she pulled back the curtain that separated them from the rest of the ER. 

“A bit... better.” Waverly managed to press out.

“That is good to hear.” The nurse took the I.V. bag of the pole and placed it next to her head. “Let's get you up the X-ray.” She then turned to Nicole. ”We will be right back. You can just wait here, if you want.” 

Nicole let go of Waverly's hand as she was being rolled away and called after her as they were already far down the hallway. “I will call Wynonna.”

 

There was a bit of a hold-up of the X-ray room and it took them quite a way to get back into the emergency room, but as soon as they entered the room her eyes started looking for Nicole. Waverly almost immediately found her standing in the exact spot where she had left her. The smile that crept on her face at the sight of the redhead was beyond her control. 

They were left alone again with the promise that the doctor would get back as soon as the X-ray picture was ready and the medication started to really kick in. The pain on her side was almost completely gone, but something was still preventing her from breathing in properly.

“How are you feeling?” Nicole grabbed the chair that was standing next to the bed and pulled it closer. Slowly Waverly turned from laying on her back on her side, one hand still covering the sore spot on her back as Nicole sat down next to her headboard. The woman  
gently placed her hand on Waverly's cheek which was still wet from her tears.

“Like... something heavy.. is sitting on.. my chest.” Waverly couldn't help but smile at the touch of Nicole's thumb running across her cheek.

Behind the closed curtain the sound of people running around and yelling things at each other was hearable as suddenly a voice cut through the noise. Wynonna's voice was echoing through the room, drowning out every other sound. “Waverly?”

Nicole removed her hand from Waverly's cheek, got up and walked to the curtain to let Wynonna know where they were.

Like a tornado Wynonna fell into the small space as she she pulled the curtain back and the brunette discovered Waverly laying on her bed.

“What happened, baby-girl?” With one step her sister was next to her and stroked over her hair. She didn't even seem to acknowledge Nicole's presence who was still standing a few feet away from her. “How are you feeling?” 

The worry was written all over her face.

Waverly tried to explain what had happened again, but the medication had now completely taken over her brain and made her really tired. “Teenagers... Railing.”

The confusion that ran over Wynonna's face made her hold out her free hand and wave Nicole closer.

The redhead slowly got closer, a guilty expression on her face. As Waverly took her hand she started to look less horrified.

“You explain...” Waverly breathed out, pulled Nicole's hand closer to her chest and closed her eyes from exhaustion.

Nicole's voice sounded too shaky for Waverly's liking as she told her sister what had happened, she couldn't help but the squeeze it reassuringly. “We were just leaving the fair as a group of teenagers ran into us and one of them apparently knocked Waverly into the railing of a carousel. She couldn't breathe and was in pain, so I took here. They took her for a X-ray a while ago and said that the doctor will tell us if anything is broken once the pictures are ready.”

Just in that moment, Dr. Reggie stepped through the curtain, Waverly's medical file in his hands. “Quite the popular girl you are, Miss Earp.”, he joked at the sight of the two woman standing next to her. He then turned on the lamp-box on the wall next to Waverly's bed and placed the x-ray picture in it. With a finger he pointed to one of Waverly's ribs. “You have a small fracture in your left seventh rip.” He then turned the lamp off again and removed the picture. ”You will be in a lot of pain for the next few days. One week of bed rest at least. To prevent the rib from fracturing further and give it a chance to start to heal. But it will be at least four to six weeks before you are completely pain free and healed. So no heavy lifting, dancing, running or any other athletic activities like that.” He then proceeded to remove the empty I.V. bag and the needle from her hand.

Waverly tried to let out a groan out of frustration which turned into more of a gurgle, because she wasn't really keen on spending an entire week in her bed and even more time without dancing. When she listened to music she just couldn't help but move to it.

Dr. Reggie had scribbled something on her medical file and handed a piece of pink paper to Wynonna. “This is prescription of pain pills. She should take one every six hours.” Turning to Waverly he added: “If you cough blood or the pain becomes worse even with painkillers don't hesitate to come back. Otherwise I will see you in a week for a check up. One of you has to follow me to get her release paperwork.”

Wynonna left with him and came back after a few minutes with a wheelchair. “Let's get you home, baby-girl.”

 

With the help of her sister and Nicole, Waverly managed to get into the chair, after she noticed that she was able to move slowly with the painkillers now working, but too sudden movements still caused a jolt of pain to ran through her nerves.

 

In the parking lot, Wynonna rolled Waverly towards Gus' truck and Waverly started to be really glad that Wynonna didn't arrive with her motorbike. 

Her sister stopped her next to the passenger door and opened it.

“Can I say.. goodbye to... Nicole?” Waverly thought that she sounded like a child asking their parent for something. 

“Of course you can say goodnight to Officer Haughtpants. Just please keep it PG 13. We are in public.”

At the mentioning of Nicole's nickname a sign of relief seemed to wash over her face. She had probably thought that Wynonna blamed her for what had happened to her.

“Wave. I'm so sorry. I didn't want our date to end like this.”

“Neither did I.” She felt herself blush as she thought about what she was about to say next. “Maybe our... second date will end.. better.”

“You want to go out again?” The surprised, but hopeful expression that appeared on Nicole's face only made Waverly like her more.

“Yeah. I really... enjoyed myself today.”

A deep blush crawled replaced Nicole's surprised expression.

Waverly lowered her voice so that her sister who was now standing on the other side of the truck pretending to look at her shoes couldn't understand her. “Can you.. come closer?” 

Nicole bent down slightly and Waverly cupped her face in one hand pulling her closer. She managed to place a gentle kiss on Nicole's lips, before her weakened lungs were aching for air again.

“Thank you for... the wonderful evening.”

 

Waverly tried to lift herself out of the chair, but the painful groan that left her mouth before she could stop it, caused Nicole to jump in, pick her up and lower her onto the passenger seat just as gently as she had the times before.

Wynonna then showed up next to them and turned to Nicole. “Thank you. For taking her here.”

“No problem.” A small smile appeared on her face.

“Oh and you better show up a lot next week. The nurse said she could be delusional from the pain and the meds and needs someone to be around her for a while.” Wynonna walked over to the driver side and climbed into the car.

“Of course.” The redhead nodded.

Before Nicole closed the door to the truck, she added: “Get better, Wave. I'll see you soon.”

 

Waverly watched Nicole as they drove away. The redhead brought the wheelchair back towards the emergency room. As the left the parking lot Wynonna started to talk about something, but Waverly couldn't follow what she was saying. The tiredness was now too demanding and soon her eyelids started to feel too heavy and a smoothing darkness fell over her as she drifted off into the desperate needed sleep.

 

When Waverly woke up again she was in sweat and tears from her eyes had soaked her pillow. Jolts of pain from her back were shooting through her entire body and the darkness around made it impossible for her to orient herself and caused her breathing to speed up again out of panic. “Wynonna!” She couldn't help but call out for her sister, but the raising of her voice caused a jabbed pain to ran through her and she hunched with pain.

Wynonna was almost immediately next to her, turned on the lights and without a word she handed her a pill together with a glass of water.

While she took the painkiller Wynonna let herself fall onto the mattress next to her and stroked gently over her hair.   
Together with her sister's touch and the cold sip of water running down her throat something in Waverly relaxed and she started to calm down. Her breathing and her heartbeat slowly got back into a normal rhythm and speed.

Waverly didn't know how long Wynonna held her in her arm. The last thing she remembered from that encounter was that once the pain had died down she had slipped back into the calming darkness.

 

She spend the next two days almost completely sleeping. Only waking up when the pain in her back ribbed her away from her dreams. The painkillers made her incredibly tired and it was impossible for her to stay awake for more than a few minutes before sleep was pulling her back in.  
Everytime she woke up crying and in pain either Wynonna or Gus were next to her and handed her a pill and she went back to sleep as soon as the medication dimmed down the pain down enough for her to ignore it.

 

On the third morning after the accident, Waverly finally managed to wake up feeling not completely exhausted. As she opened her eyes that morning she found her sister sitting next to her in a chair reading something looking suspiciously like a police file.  
She hadn't noticed that Waverly had woken up yet, but her head bolted upwards as Waverly pushed herself up, now sitting leaned against her pillow. With a swift hand-motion Wynonna grabbed a glass of water and painkiller from Waverly's bedside table and held it out for her.

With a small smile on her lips, Waverly took the medication and even managed to place the glass on her bedside table without Wynonna's help. The pain radiating from her rib felt bearable for the first time without painkillers, but she didn't dare risking it getting worse by not taking another pill.

“Hey baby-girl, how are you feeling?” The worry in Wynonna's eyes and voice was clearly noticeable. 

“A little bit better.” Waverly felt a little bit proud of herself for being able to say complete sentences again, instead of panting through them and having to take a breath every few words.

A relieved expression appeared on her sister's face, she threw the file on the floor and sat herself up straight to be able to look at Waverly better. “You know, you had us all worried, sleeping for two days.”

Waverly managed to force her lips into an apologizing smile. “Sorry.”

The relieved expression turned into a huge grin.“Everybody will be glad to hear that you're feeling better. I can think of one person especially.”

A face forced its way in front of her eyes. “Nicole?” The name of the redhead was accompanied by a dreamy smile on her lips.

“Officer Haughtshot has been over here quite a lot. You just always managed to sleep through her being here.” Wynonna scratched her head absentminded as a smirk appeared on her lips that Waverly didn't like at all. Her sister was enjoying herself too much. “She brought you your favorite flowers.” She pointed to Waverly's desk on which in a dirty bucket a big bouquet of daisies stood.

Her dreamy smile grew, as a thought crossed her mind.“How did she know that they were my favorite?”

“I might have told her. Oh and she brought this stuffed unicorn that you apparently left in her car.” Wynonna picked something up from Waverly's floor. “But it seems like you kicked it off the bed in the night. What did it ever do to you to deserve that?”

“Bruce!” Waverly took the unicorn from Wynonna's held out hand and pressed it carefully against her, not wanting to hurt herself.

“Bruce? You named your unicorn Bruce?” one eyebrown raised.

“Yes, what else could the name be?” In thought she stroked Bruce over the head as she remembered their date. “She shot that for me on the fun fair.” When Waverly managed to rib herself away from her thoughts and looked up, she saw Wynonna grinning now even more, enjoying herself.

“You two got it bad for each other.” Waverly expected at least a mocking tone from her sister, but was surprised by what she heard next. “I'm so proud of you, Waves. Finally you managed to find yourself someone who isn't a complete dick”

“Thanks.. I guess.” She wasn't sure what to make of her sister's comment, but both of them shared an amused smile.

She was interrupted as her stomach growled and a weird noise echoed through the room, probably caused by not having eaten in two days.

Wynonna seemed to have the same thought. “You hungry? Want me to make you some food?”

Just by the mentioning of food her stomach growled again.“Yes, please.”

“Alright. The tomato soup, the one you used to love as a kid?” 

Absentminded Waverly ran her hand through her hair, a bit surprised that her sister remembered what kind of soup she liked as a kid. “Uh, yes.” By touching her hair she had noticed that not washing it for two days had done nothing good for her hair. It felt as if it was only grease and knots. “I am gonna try to take a shower.”

Wynonna's worried expression reappeared on her face. “Be careful. Just call for me if you need my help.”

Her legs were weak as she slowly got up from her bed. Standing applied pressure to the sore spot on her back and Waverly was glad she had decided to take the painkiller a few minutes ago.

She struggled to get out of the pyjamas she wore, which she had no recollection of getting in in the first place. Apparently someone had managed to change her clothes at the evening of the accident.

Now standing naked in front of the mirror in their bathroom, Waverly turned around to take a look at her back and saw that she had the most glorious bruise shimmering in every color. Where she had hit the railing a long violet color had formed surrounded by various spots of green, red, yellow and orange.

While taking the shower Waverly had great trouble shampooing her hair. Lifting her hand up on the side of the bruise was almost completely impossible, too sharp the pain that jolted through her body when she tried to lift it. The first time she tried it she almost slipping in the wet shower tub surprised by the intensity of the pain. It took her way to long to clean herself. She had too take breaks in between when even the tiniest bit of exercise took her breath away.  
After getting out of the shower, Waverly felt so tired that she could just close her eyes and fall asleep again. The only thing keeping her awake was her still growling stomach. 

Brushing her teeth was just as exhausting as trying to rub herself dry with a heavy towel while only being able to use one hand.

 

While waiting for her sister to tell her that her soup was ready she managed to put on some short sleeping shorts without much struggle. The top she tried to put on was more difficult. Just pulling it over her head didn't work because then the arm on her hurting side refused to lift enough to get through the arm hole. In the end she put her affected arm through first and then pulled it over head with her free hand.

Rubbing her hair dry an entirely impossible task and Wynonna had to do it for her as she showed up in the doorway, a tray with a bowl of tomato soup and a mug with Waverly's favorite on it, after Waverly had dressed herself and was still trying to catch her breath from that.

Eventhough it felt like she was starving she only ate a few spoons full of soup before her eyelids felt too heavy again and she fell asleep. The last thing she nothing before the darkness fell over her was her sister taking the tray of her lap and mumbling:”Sleep tight, baby-sis.”

 

When she woke up a few hours later, the sun shining inside through her window was already high in the sky.

It took her a while to get used to the brightness of her room, but as her eyes fell onto the chair in which her sister had sat when she had awoken this morning, it felt as if all her tiredness was swapped away and replaced by overbubbling joy. Nicole had taking Wynonna's place in guarding over her. She was dressed in casual clothes and had her hair down again.

“Hey.” The voice of her favorite redhead reached her ears and she couldn't stop the sheepish smile that crept on her face.

“Hey.”

Much to her delight Waverly saw that Nicole wore the same grin on her lips.

She pushed herself up and ran her hand through her hair trying to check if she looked like the scarecrow she feared she resembled. Going to bed with damp her hair produced exactly that. Her hair was wild and tangled and she cursed in her mind for not blowdrying it before. 

“How are you feeling?” Just like Wynonna, Nicole's voice was filled with worry and the intensity of that hit Waverly like a wall of bricks as she realized just how much Nicole cared about her. 

Her brain melted by that thought and and she couldn't help but to reply with a dreamy look in her eyes. “Better now that you are here.”

A deep blush crawled on Nicole's face and she had to look away, probably trying to hide her smile on her face, but failed miserably. 

“Can you come lay with me?” 

She surprised herself with this bold request, but the last doubt that was still sticking to her bones disappeared as Nicole turned even more red, but answered with a sure: “Of course.”

Slipping out of her shoes and placing them orderly next to Waverly's door, Nicole crawled onto the bed and just sat down next to her on her unhurt side, not touching her in any way. She looked so awkward and shy that Waverly couldn't believe how many different sides were to her. She held herself so confident and proud most of the times, but she had moments when she looked so unsure of everything around her and completely unable to cope with the situation. Most of them involving Waverly. Nicole knew seemed to know exactly what she wanted, yet she never pressured Waverly into anything. She let her move at her own pace and didn't expect anything from her. 

The more she got to know the redhead the more she started to fall for her. 

Realizing that the woman wouldn't move until Waverly gave her a sign that it was okay, she took the reins and leaned against her. With her unaffected hand she took Nicole's arm and guided over her shoulders on the side with the sore spot and carefully placed it on her hips. Amused she watched how Nicole blushed even deeper.

Slowly she lifted herself up a bit and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She could feel Nicole smile under the touch and a hand stroked gently over her cheek as her lungs started to ache for air again. Mentally cursing that the longing for air was greater than her longing for Nicole she broke the kiss and nestled against the redhead.

“Thank you for the flowers, Nicole.”

“Of course. I am glad you like them. I asked Wynonna if you were allergic to some flowers and what your favorites are. I didn't want to get you the wrong kind you know and buy you something that made your situation worse.”

By admitting that Nicole had once again managed to surprise her completely. Everybody else who had ever gotten her flowers had either didn't care what she liked or if they had asked they had bragged with getting her her favorites all on their own.

Not that Waverly planned on comparing Nicole to her ex-boyfriends, but she felt that if she did compare them, she would outdo everyone of them.

 

Nicole stayed quite a while and they spend the entire time talking. The redhead told her what had happened in town while she had been asleep. Their togetherness was interrupted as Nicole phone went off. Something involving dead cows had happened in town and apparently they needed every cop available. 

Hesitant Nicole crawled out of bed, but was held back as Waverly grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back so that she was hovering over her.

She connected their lips again and mumbled while kissing her:”Come back soon.”

Waverly felt how Nicole hummed against her lips something that sounded a lot like “I promise.” and by her constantly switching between running her hand through Waverly's hair and pulling away, she could feel how hard the woman fought again the urge of staying.

The two of them only managed to separate as Waverly's breath was going heavy again and she spend more time trying to catch her breath than kissing Nicole.

 

The rest of the week, Nicole would come over as often as she could and they would just spend hours together talking and enjoying the company of the other. 

Waverly started to feel better with every passing day, the pain started to dim down, only lifting her arm too high and weird movements would cause her to flinch, which only caused her more pain. It was a vicious circle to be honest. Breathing was still hard though and she was left breathless by the most simple things.

Each evening Wynonna would throw Nicole out, while all of them had a huge grin on their face and two of them had cheeks resembling the color of tomatoes. Her sister's argument for kicking Nicole out was the same every night. “No funny business while injured. Once Wave has been cleared by the doctor I don't care what you do as long as I don't have to hear it.”

The hours before her sister intervened they spend talking or playing stupid games. In Scrabble Waverly could easily beat Nicole and often one of them had to look up a word to check or proof if what Waverly had created existed in the real world. But Nicole whipped Waverly's butt everytime they played Cluedo. One time they even tried playing Backgammon, but Nicole had won with Waverly not having removed a single piece from the board. She refused to play that game after that.

One day Nicole had brought her cookies. And Waverly had to repeat the question if she had made them for her a few times, because she couldn't believe Nicole everytime she affirmed that she had indeed made them for her. And when Nicole had told her that making them hadn't been nearly as much fun as it had been when they had baked them together, Waverly had to promise her that they would make them together again soon.

As Nicole showed up one afternoon and Waverly's hair was more wild than it had been combined for the last few days, Nicole offered her to braid it for her. Wynonna had refused to help her with her hair more than drying it and shoving it in a messy ponytail, because according to her Waverly had too much hair and Wynonna's arms already hurt from brushing her own hair once a day.   
But in the end Waverly enjoyed it more as Nicole gently brushed her hair, her fingers stroked her skull and she braided it on her side over her shoulder. It was simple yet probably way better than anything Wynonna would have been able to create.

 

On the sixth day, she managed to walk further than to the bathroom, but to the kitchen and she was making herself a cup of her favorite tea as Nicole showed up who immediately tried to get her back into bed, but not in the good way. But as Waverly refused she banned her to the couch and they ended watching a few movies nestled together on the laptop that Nicole had brought over.  
Turned out Nicole was really into action movies and films were a lot of things exploded, but one time they were watching some soppy romance movie and Waverly could have sworn that the redhead had been mouthing the words to the entire dialog that was flickering over the screen.

 

During the times she spend alone, now not needing a babysitter every minute of the day and with the rest of her friends and family having to work, her love for books broke through again and she read everything she could get her hands onto. Gus even brought her some books from the library with the words: “These are the ones covered with the most dust.”

Sometimes Wynonna would call to ask her something about her research on the revenants or anything other mysterious things and Waverly noticed how much she missed going to work for Shorty's and Black Badge. She even missed the drunk assholes in the bar and Dolls stoic expression.

 

The day she was supposed to return to the hospital to get the check-up, Wynonna had said she would take her, but she called later that day and told her that she couldn't make it and that Dolls was practically holding her hostage, because Bobo was up to something. Instead she had asked Nicole and Officer McHaughty had kindly offered to drive her. She would be picking her up in half an hour, in uniform, and Waverly could thank her later.

 

The doctor took another X-ray of her chest again to check if her rib was healing nicely and the results proved what Waverly was already feeling. Her rib had started to close the gaps in the bone. The doctor freed Waverly from the instruction of bed-rest and allowed her to be more active if she approached everything slow and gentle and went easy on herself. As soon as breathing got hard or she was in any pain she had to stop what ever she was doing and rest again.

As the two of them walked out of the hospital after her appointment the sun appeared behind a cloud painting the emergency room parking lot in a shimmering golden color.

The warmth of the sun and glimmer around them and fresh air seemed to revive the rest of Waverly's spirits and she just wanted to do something. She didn't even care what it was, anything besides being locked in her house and everyone around her telling her to choose to stay either in her bed or on the couch for the rest of the day.

“Nicole? I really want to do something other than being chained to the nearest comfortable furniture.”

“I think I might have an idea, But I originally had planned this for our second date.” The redhead answered after thinking for a moment.

Waverly could stop the red that was creeping on her cheeks as she heard Nicole's words.

“But this could be our second date.” Nicole continued and turned to her with a smile on her face.

“Do I get a formal invitation?” Cockily Waverly raised one eyebrow and flashed a smirk towards the woman standing in front of her.

Apparently this time her try to make Nicole blush didn't work because the woman was holding herself with her usual confidence she always had when wearing her uniform. “Waverly Earp, will you do me the honors and allow me to take you on a second date?”

“I'd be glad to.”

“Awesome.” The smile that appeared on her face was bright enough to reveal Nicole's dimples. ”But I will need some time to prepare it. If I drop you off at home and pick you up later, would that be alright?”

 

“Okay. Fine.” Waverly replied a bit grumpy because of the fact that she had to wait. But the thought of spending more time with Nicole, especially on a second official date was enough to make her grin and giggle as Nicole pulled her closer only to gently use one hand to push her chin up while she bent down to kiss her. Both of them grinned into the touch and they forgot that they were still standing in to middle of the parking lot of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions or just want to yell at me, come talk to me on tumblr. http://lilucath.tumblr.com


End file.
